The Ocean and the Island
by Ibit Kirkland
Summary: short-ish one-shot written for my friend using both our OCs rated T for violence language and implied character death. pirate AU


_**this a one shot that I wrote for my friend the original plot belongs to her so does the OC of Liana Kirkland (Liana is the isle of Wight England's daughter) the other OC captain cut throat is mine (the ocean) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_

The ocean and the island

Liana Kirkland stood at the wheel of her ship. She was, to her knowledge, the only female pirate captain on the ocean. Liana was raised on the sea by her father, Captain Arthur Kirkland. Her mother had left to join another crew shortly after she was born; her father had showed her pictures of her mother but never told her, her name. When she turned 18 she left her father's crew and acquired a ship *stole* and a crew *drunkards* and set sail on The Oceans Demon.

A ship was nearing on the horizon; liana raised the telescope to her eye and looked over the ship. The Ocean Voyager was beaten and old almost creepy but it was flying pirate colours.

"Men raise the sails and hard to starboard the battle stations tonight we take the ship" she looked around "hop to it you fucking sea rats "she yelled

There was a flurry of motion as the prepared to do battle.  
They came up beside the Voyager and boarded .the clash as metal rang out into the night as the fighting broke out. arrows flew , swords clashed , gunshots fired everything was chaos until a deafening boom shook the deck shortly follows by a loud splash .Silence fell over the crew and liana looked up to see . There on the side of the ship stood next to a smoking cannon was a man; he was obviously the captain of the ship because he wore finery similar to lianas only his was blue and not red and he wore a black bandana over his mouth masking his identity.

"And who the hell thought it would be a good idea to board without my permission, attack my crew and to ruin my ship "he said angrily

"Me!" liana stepped out in front of her crew.

"Ah Miss Kirkland it's been to long tell me how is your father "he asked almost mockingly.

"How the fucks do you know who I am?" she growled raising her sword a little.

"Ohh come now such a foul mouth for such a fine lady you really are like your father aren't you; and we've met although I doubt you remember you were just a new-born after all " he said as if he was taking to a child .

"Don't patronise me I may be younger than you but I can take you down just as bloody easy "

"I highly doubt that haven't you heard the stories "he put an falsetto woman's voice "captain cut throat is a ruthless cold blooded killer no one can beat him" a few crew members sniggered.

" you expect me to believe that you're captain cut throat " she sneered growing irritated

"believe what you will that won't change the truth"

That did it for Liana she let out an angered roar and charged.  
the whole of both crews held their breath as she ran sword held high ready to strike the other in the heart. He smiled under his bandana and knocked the sword aside effortlessly so It drove past him and stepped around liana

"Oh dear for the daughter of Kirkland I had expected more from you "

Liana spun around "I'm just getting fucking started "she said as she sent a quick flurry of thrusts and slashes in his direction.

"Better "he said blocking every attack with ease before starting his own attack. After a few blows with the flat of his blade and a shallow cut on her cheek it occurred to liana that he was toying with her. Angered she pushed back harder and managed to slice his upper arm.

"Very good "he quickly stepped forward tipping her backwards and kicking her on the ribs and hearing a satisfying crunch as the bones snapped. She ignored the searing pain in her side and reached for her blade which had flow to the side just out of reach but a large boot crushing her wrist stopped her .she grit her teeth not wanting to scream and sound weak.

"But not good enough "

Liana didn't reply "I'm afraid the although I don't want your father on my tail my whole life I am going to have to kill you"

He removed his mask and hat and liana watched utterly gobsmacked as long chocolate brown curls cascaded down his shoulders and back wait no not his … hers captain cut throat was a woman

Liana couldn't help but admire her she could only dream of being as feared as cut throat was.

Cut throat raised her sword and prepared to strike.  
Liana closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the fatal blow, she was scared she had always feared death because she was never a good person if there was an afterlife she had better hope Lucifer was feeling merciful. She waited but it never came

"NO " a woman screamed , liana opened her eyes just to see a woman identical to the pictures of her mother push cut throat back and stand between her and liana

"What the hell are you doing Michelle "cut throat asked through gritted teeth

"I won't let you hurt her ... She …. She's my … she's my daughter "

"That can't be right …YOU HAD KIRKLANDS DAUGHTER WHAT THE HELL MICHELLE "

"I'm sorry I should have told you. Please don't hurt her I'm begging you "

Cut throat seemed to think about it for a while "fine take her to the infirmary and get her cleaned up she's your responsibility "Michelle nodded and helped liana below deck. Cut throat turned to her crew

"Well it seems that we have a few prisoners to look after, you know what to do.

She sat back and watched as every last one of Liana Kirkland sorry excuse for a crew was slaughtered. The blood stained her deck, a cherry red colour and the bottom of her boots became sticky. She looked over one of the bodies. The man was tall and stocky he had bright blue eyes framed with a pair of glasses. He had straw blond hair with a calf lick and an ahodge that was now stained with his own blood from the jagged wound on his neck. His face was now lifeless and gaunt as death took over.

"It seems a waste really" she said as she threw the body overboard. The crew copied her and threw the rest oven with him.

Cutthroat then turned her attention to the oceans demon that was burning brightly a little way away the mast had collapsed and the sails had burned up completely. She continued to watch as the crimson flames engulfed the ship and it sunk all the way to Davey Jones locker.

_**so what do you think please review I love reading positive reviews they make me feel good . feel free to tell me if ive made a mistake anywhere or if you have an idea to make this better let me know thanks :3 XX**_

_**~Ibit out**_


End file.
